


Челюсть

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В техническом отделе участка как всегда никого нет - их местные умники никогда не задерживаются до того времени, когда два детектива могут вернуться с дела, и одного из них должен будет латать мастер, но Гэвин и сам прекрасно справляется.Так или иначе, а с простой починкой он справится может, если не нужно лезть в центральный процессор или ковыряться в кремниевых мозгах, так что оторванную к хренам взрывом руку приделать никакой проблемы нет, как и сменить челюсть.





	Челюсть

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Лимон! Я счастлива, что всегда могу поорать с тобой о многом - о косметике, о Детройте, о сменных челюстях))) И, конечно, о кинках и крашах) 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Частичное робо-гуро.

— Тебя, блять, мама в детстве не научила что ли, что нельзя разевать варежку, когда стреляют из обреза, а, болторезка? — недовольно рычит Гэвин, под пронзительным взглядом Девять.

У того не хватает не только части зубных пластин, но и сильно повреждена вся нижняя челюсть с анализаторами на языке — мелкие железки раскрошили прочный материал, когда он поднял голову, спасая от внезапно выхватившего словно из ниоткуда обрез преступника, плату памяти.

В техническом отделе участка, как всегда, никого нет — их местные умники обычно не задерживаются до того времени, когда два детектива могут вернуться с дела, и одного из них должен будет латать мастер, но Гэвин и в одного прекрасно справляется. По меньшей мере не хуже, чем смог бы один из умельцев, обученный в Киберлайфе специально для того, чтобы не возить каждый раз любого из пары тестируемых на базе детроитского отделения андроидов в башню для мелкой починки.

Никто не знает, и сам Гэвин не любит распространяться о том что у него есть замечательный опыт в сборке и разборке пластиковых ублюдков с детства, когда они с Элом ещё возились над самым первым у того в гараже. Но, так или иначе, а с простой починкой он справится может, если не нужно лезть в центральный процессор или ковыряться в кремниевых мозгах, так что оторванную к хренам взрывом руку приделать никакой проблемы нет. Как и сменить руку, ногу или челюсть.

Ну, так он думает, пока не начинает разбираться с тем, что на самом деле представляет из себя прототип.

— Ах да, у тебя же её нет, а папочка таким не заморачивается, — бубнит Гэвин, осматривая повреждённую нижнюю часть лица.

Вся челюсть испещрена мелким крошевом из металлических шариков, и Гэвин, догадываясь, что не всё так просто, принимается разрезать форменную рубашку Девять длинными ножницами, чтобы не заставлять того двигать перемотанной рукой с зацикленными пока самими на себя торчащими из неё трубками, во избежание разъединения, от которого напарник снова будет терять драгоценный тириум.

Драгоценный в прямом смысле этого слова — охлаждающая жидкость стоит столько, словно в неё мелкое золотое крошево сыплют, ну или молотые сапфиры, судя по цвету. И всё это время Девять не сводит с него взгляда, как полагает Гэвин, наслаждаясь видом человека за работой.

Его телефон, лежащий на стальном столе рядом с Девять, жужжит, выводя поверх блокировки экрана сообщение от недовольного Девять, потерявшего функцию речи вместе с поломкой челюстного аппарата в стратегически важных местах.

«Вам известно, детектив, что если бы я этого не сделал, то заложник был бы мёртв», — гласит послание, но Гэвин даже не тянется к телефону — только глазами пробегает быстро, усмехаясь.

— Конечно, конечно. А, по-моему, ты просто раскатал губу на возможность получить повышение и свалить, — фыркает он, веселясь, и осматривает грудную пластину с мелкими, но не страшными повреждениями, пускай те и обнажили насос почти полностью.

Ни блок управления, ни основной насос не задеты, а значит его пластиковый друг просто неебический счастливчик, потому что любая из дробинок, которая оказалась бы тяжелее предыдущей сделала бы из него инвалида, с невозможностью отправить память из резерва в облачное хранилище, а разогретый до оптимальной температуры процессор перегорел бы вместе с центральной платой памяти.

Да, рука стоит его внимания определённо больше, чем грудь, которую можно замазать особенной пастой, что скроет все мелкие повреждения от сторонних глаз, а в центре сменить только одну из составных пластин, чтобы не менять весь корпус, который они латали ещё в прошлый раз. С последнего раза новыми их отдел ещё не оснастили, полагая, что если подобная услуга понадобится, то андроида увезут в Киберлайф.

Только вот Гэвин не хочет, чтобы его напарника чинили какие-нибудь невнимательные ублюдки, которые перепутают шланг для заливки жидкости с охладительным отводом, из-за чего Девять начнёт перегреваться, и тогда нужно будет потратить несколько часов, чтобы найти, где эти уроды накосячили. Уж лучше он сам накосячит, как непрофессионал в таком случае.

— Так что, тебе губозакатывальную машинку подарить? — подкалывает он, не глядя в лицо напарника, и усмехается, ведь на телефон приходит новое сообщение. Там наверняка что-то вроде «очень остроумно, детектив», или «вам бы клоуном работать», поэтому он, вместо того, чтобы узнать ту колкость, которой разразился его невозмутимый коллега, намечает план — рука, челюсть, грудь. Три простых пункта, которые требуют вмешательства, чтобы Девять снова смог выбешивать лично его так, как только может только этот андроид.

«Не хотите сменить профессию, детектив?», — взгляд всё-таки цепляет слова с дисплея, и Гэвин усмехается, тщательно прощупывая руку с повреждённым скином, через который просвечивает белизной углеродный пластик.

— Разве что ты начнёшь работать посудомойкой, — хмыкает он, забавляясь прежде, чем нахмуриться, становясь серьёзным. — Руку придётся заменить полностью.

«Нет», — мгновенно приходит на телефон с жужжанием, и на затылке он чувствует пристальный взгляд Девять, который, словно пытается заставить посмотреть на него в ответ.

Гэвин клал на такие попытки, потому что, чёрт побери, они вместе работают слишком долго, чтобы он заставил себя воспринимать подобную небрежность в отношении своего тела со стороны андроида как хоть сколько-нибудь имеющую для него ценность.

— Я не шучу, Девять, — отзывается Гэвин, снова инспектируя полученные в ходе затяжной драки повреждения.

Локтевой сустав, в котором находился полагающийся разъём отсутствует полностью, а значит и возможность поставить в него недостающую часть конечности — тоже.

«Нет», — снова высвечивается на телефоне и только теперь их взгляды пересекаются.

— Баранище упрямый, — рычит слегка Гэвин, чувствуя, как его топит злость изнутри.

На себя, потому что именно из-за него у Девять сейчас и нет ничего ниже локтя, кроме зацикленных на систему проводов, на Девять, за животное упрямство и зацикленность на какой-то своей мысли.

«Я беру с вас пример», — парирует тот, новой смс, и Гэвин жмурится до боли и потирает разом занывший шрам на переносице кончиками пальцев.

— Ты же понимаешь, что если я припаяю тебе руку, то на скине останется спайка, а на корпусе будут видны повреждения. Шрамы на идеальном теле — не то, чего бы тебе хотелось, я уверен.

«Не заметил, чтобы вас беспокоила эстетичность ваших, детектив», — сообщает ему телефон, и Гэвин радуется, что его аппарат не может воспроизводить интонации Девять, ведь это было бы уже совсем слишком.

«Пусть будет шрам», — приходит следом и Гэвин закатывает глаза, отходя от стола, и разыскивая портативный сварочный аппарат.

Он качает головой и бормочет то сравнения со всеми известными ему упрямцами, то жалуется на то, что работы ему привалило, то просит поскорее забрать у него этого клинического идиота и отдать ему какому-нибудь другому детективу или лейтенанту на поруки, навсегда избавляя Гэвина Рида от головной боли в лице RK900.

Нужные замеры Гэвин делает очень тщательно, под внимательным взглядом Девять, стараясь, чтобы по месту перелома было как можно меньше наслойки. Каждую трубку из дополнительной руки подрезает так, чтобы всё село ровно до идеальности — с андроидами иначе нельзя. Не со всеми, конечно. Просто Девять стоит того, чтобы заебаться этой хернёй, но вместо того, чтобы сообщить ему об этом, Гэвин усмехается:

— Да ты просто долбанный фетишист. Неужели хочешь быть как я, а? Дрочишь на мои шрамы? — хмыкает он, скаля длинноватые клыки, и его телефон подозрительно тих.

Он даже смотрит на него несколько секунд ожидая реакции, но ничего. Тишина. Пусто. И это совсем не похоже на игрушечного детектива, которому всегда есть что сказать.

— Ладно, возможно я переборщил, — чуть пожимает плечами Гэвин, стараясь не выдать в интонации то, что он в самом деле опасается, что однажды его колкости перейдут черту.

Соединив трубки, он принимается сшивать конечность медленно, аккуратно, высунув от старания кончик языка и прикусив его, словно этот жест и в самом деле способен повысить его концентрацию в данной конкретной работе.

Дело движется не быстро, но результат того стоит — скин возвращается на руку мгновенно прикрывая место шва, но на нём отображается светлая полоска небольшого нароста там, где синтетическая кожа не находит необходимых элементов для воссоздания. Такой же кусочек несовершенства есть выше, на плече Девять от самой первой починки, произведённой над ним Гэвином.

Тогда, помнится, он предложил не ехать в Киберлайф, потому что они оба устали и им нужен отдых, и Девять согласился на временную меру, пока они не передохнут.

О том почему «временная мера» перешла в раздел «постоянных» и почему именно эту руку отказался заменить Девять Гэвин не думает. У него есть дела поважнее, когда он, мазнув пальцами по не восстановившемуся как нужно месту скина, замечает:

— Хорошо, что ты не сменил её сразу — так бы пришлось менять дважды, — хмыкает он, и Девять закатывает глаза вместо ответа.

Это выглядит так привычно, что неловкое напряжение, сковывающее от недодуманной, задвинутой подальше мысли отпускает, даже несмотря на отсутствующую середину в нижней челюсти, которая бы напугала любого здравомыслящего человека.

«Вы просто невыносимы, детектив», — телефон вибрирует и андроид чуть щурится, когда Гэвин читает это сообщение и хмыкает.

— Всё для тебя. Надо же воспользоваться редким шансом, пока ты молчишь, — усмехается он, и залазит руками в рот Девять, ощупывая его челюсть, чтобы снять её. — Скин сбрось.

Телефон снова жужжит, но Гэвин не обращает никакого внимания на то, что ещё там пытается добавить напарник к их почти односторонней перепалке.

Вместо этого он смотрит на замеревшего андроида с распахнутым ртом и соскальзывает подушечкой указательного пальца от середины щеки к уху, запоминая то, какой нежной была искусственная кожа прежде, чем она потает под его прикосновениями.

Но она не тает.

— Скинь, — Гэвин велит снова, пристально вглядываясь в лицо Девять и телефон опять вибрирует.

— Блять, Девять, мне не видно где она снимается! — рычит глухо Гэвин, не убирая руки и продолжая прощупывать возможные места соединения, пытаясь найти тот самый паз, тот замок, который выщелкнет повреждённую челюсть и её можно будет спокойно заменить на другую, такую же.

Снова жужжание. И снова. И ещё.

Гэвин даже не думает отвлечься, ведь для этого нужно будет отойти от замеревшего на столе андроида и взять телефон в руки, а потом снова вернуться к изучению строения его челюстного аппарата, вместо того, чтобы справиться сейчас.

Скин сходит, наконец, подаваясь желанию андроида и позволяя человеку, выдернуть повреждённую часть в конце концов. Самое страшное в этой ситуации то, что язык, который хоть как-то оставался внутри теперь болтается снаружи, и Гэвин ощупывает и его, осматривая весьма пристально и изучая нет ли на нём повреждений максимально аккуратно.

По крайней мере он думает, что самое страшное в происходящем именно это, до тех пор, пока его не пробивает ужасная мысль о том, что он мог бы коснуться чужого языка собственным. Вот такого, беззащитно болтающегося, расслабленного, даже безвольного…

«Ты же чинишь его, дегенерат», — мгновенно вспыхивает Гэвин, призывая к себе здравый смысл и стараясь игнорировать то, какое возбуждение прокатывается в его пах от одной мысли, что сейчас он безнаказанно бы смог проделать нечто подобное с напарником.

Пожалуй, это стрёмное желание одно из самых притягательных, что были у него когда-либо в жизни. Самых ебанутых, бесспорно, но и тех, которым противиться попросту невозможно.

Телефон молчит, и Гэвин не читает прошлые смс, и то, которое приходит спустя минуту затяжной тишины — тоже.

— Ладно, хлеборезка, сейчас поставим тебе челюсть и снова будешь орешки щёлкать, — хмыкает он, стараясь скрыть своё состояние, когда отходит от слишком тёплого андроида к небольшому столику с остывающей на нём сваркой и берёт в руки запасную челюсть.

Вибрация в телефоне отдаётся во всём теле, и Гэвин не знает как это работает, но ему хочется думать, что там очередная колкость от андроида не по поводу того, что у него встал, пока он ощупывал беззащитно болтающийся язык.

— Так, тормозни систему, чтобы не прикусить мне пальцы, когда я буду вставлять челюсть, — велит Гэвин и видит как стекленеет взгляд его напарника.

Шанс отличный, и, наверняка, единственный, поэтому, Гэвин прикрывает серо-голубые глаза ладонью, и делает то, за что ему будет стыдно до конца своих дней.

Он наклоняется и скользит по кончику нежной плоти собственным, делая всего один ёбанный мазок языком. Медленный, осторожный, чувственный направленный снизу вверх от самого кончика, на котором дохрена аналитических рецепторов, разбирающих всякое дерьмо на составляющие. Сейчас Девять невольно разбирает на составляющие его, Гэвина Рида, и от этой мысли его просто простреливает. Голову обносит так, что хочется сжать покрепче член в штанах и кончить позорно от развратности этого поступка, когда его собственный язык доходит до корня чужого, едва сдерживая развратный стон.

Это грязно и пошло, и так сладко до потемнения в глазах, что Гэвин точно знает — скорей всего, он подрочит на каждый запечатлённый в памяти момент.

И высока вероятность того, что он будет жалеть, проигрывая в голове то, как не всосал медленно чужую плоть в рот, и не почувствовал себя так, словно делает странный минет андроиду, давая ему всю информацию о составе своей слюны.

Однако, совершенно точно, он сделает и то и другое не один раз до конца собственной жизни. И всё-таки ему удаётся не сорваться, не сломать то хрупкое, что связывает его с напарником своими ебанутыми желаниями.

Вместо всего этого Гэвин берёт себя в руки и, приподняв челюсть, вставляет её аккуратно в пазы ничего не фиксирующего пока, кроме собственного состояния, андроида.

Ещё одна смс просто вынуждает его взять телефон и прочитать их все.

«Нет.»

«Нет, детектив.»

«Я не хочу чтобы вы видели меня без скина.»

«Боже, не упрямьтесь как осёл!»

«Ладно, но только в месте крепления.»

«Вы слишком близко стоите, детектив.»

«Гэвин.»

«Я не могу себя сдерживать, когда вы так близко, Гэвин.»

«Господи Иисусе.»

«Вы трогаете мой язык.»

«Перестаньте касаться его так мягко, Гэвин.»

«Он цел, просто перестаньте.»

«Гэвин, я так больше не могу.»

«Я сейчас выйду в режим энергосбережения.»

И последнее, самое ужасное, заставляющее Гэвина залиться краской, словно кто-то вылил ему в лицо стакан кипятка.

«Вы ведь знаете, что я всё чувствую, верно, Гэвин?»

Он бросает быстрый, короткий взгляд на Девять, думая о том, как можно пошутить, оправдаться, но его переклинивает от пригвождающих его к месту потемневших глаз. Словно кролик в террариуме с удавом, который замирает и даже ушами не шевелит, чтобы не быть сожранным, но разница между Гэвином и кроликом только в том, что Гэвин боится не этого. Оказаться частью пищеварительной системы хищника не страшно, если ты знаешь, что старался быть таким проворным, как только можешь.

А Гэвин весьма проворен в том, что касается побега от собственных чувств.

Внутри всё дрожит от уязвимости в этот момент. От беззащитности перед тем, что скажет его напарник.

Вот только Девять ничего не говорит, хотя и может, ведь речевую функцию они восстановили несколько секунд назад. Вместо этого он перехватывает разом вспотевшую ладонь человека и кладёт её на быстро сокращающийся насос, не сводя с него глаз.

Трепещущий аналог сердца прямо в руке Гэвина заставляет задрожать так, словно это его собственное, которого касаются грубыми, измазанными в крови, металле и поте мозолистыми, привыкшими возиться с оружием, пальцами.

По телу пробегает горячая волна, словно одним взглядом его укутали в тёплое одеяло, но в паху снова тяжелеет неуместное возбуждение. Или же всё-таки уместное, если брать в расчёт то, что Девять тянется к нему, оставляя между лицами жалкие миллиметры?..

Гэвин чувствует чужое дыхание на своих губах, тяжёлый, обжигающий взгляд, обнажающий его до самых костей, до основания, под которым он прячет неуместную заботу об андроиде. Том самом, которого «легко заменить».

— Твою пластину нужно сменить, — бормочет Гэвин, не зная за что схватиться, но Девять его не отпускает.

Обе ладони устраиваются у Гэвина на пояснице, не давая тому сделать ни шага, даже отстраниться и убрать руку из повреждённого сектора.

И его стояк оказывается вдавлен в мягкую кожу живота сидящего на стальном столе 900, так, что у Гэвина не остаётся сомнений — пока они не разрешат это, тот просто не даст ему уйти.

Нужно что-то сказать.

Что-нибудь.

Что угодно.

Слова сбегают от него как мелкие рыбёшки на открытой воде, и нужно решать — вперёд или назад. Принять или отказать.

Скин нижней губы чуть подрагивает под его взглядом, и Гэвин скользит по нему своими, проверяя целостность окончаний и мгновенно оказываясь в крепком кольце рук, словно в клетке, но он не протестует, а расслабляется, подаваясь ответному касанию и позволяя изучать свой рот.

— Челюсть функционирует нормально, — хрипло замечает человек, когда они отрываются, наконец друг от друга. — И язык тоже.

— Вам следует проверить это ещё раз, Гэвин, — тихо говорит Девять, немного морща лоб. — Я уверен, что всё-таки что-то не в порядке.

И он снова притягивает его обратно, не давая сменить пластину на груди.

Гэвин проверяет очень тщательно.

Каждый день.

По две дюжины раз.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
